


Scratching the Surface

by miniship



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cody needs a hug, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, he doesnt get one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniship/pseuds/miniship
Summary: Cody assumed he held an important, significant role in his General's life, until he met the Duchess of Mandalore
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Scratching the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the worst part of shipping codywan to me, I needed to vent this angst

In the back of his mind, Cody always new that the war, including his own role in it, was only a small portion of his general's life and more specifically, his social circle. Where the war was the purpose and quite literally encompassed the entirety of his life, to the General it was only a painful few years that would hopefully be left far behind and forgotten when it finally reached its conclusion.  
Acknowledging this truth and having it shoved wholly down his throat where two completely separate feelings. Cody could blissfully ignore the truth of what the war was to his General and how exactly he played into it - a clone, a means to an end, replaceable - and fool himself into believing that the soft moments shared between them were anything more than just convenient comfort in a time of high stress. He could trick himself into believing that when Obiw- when General Kenobi turned to him with that soft smile and the small crinkle between his brows that it was made special for him and him alone. That when the general boiled enough water for two drinks, one herbal tea that smelled appalling and the other the cheap caf that all clones, particularly Cody himself, were partial to, that it was a habit born of the camaraderie of combat, the partnership that had born between them and not a left over memory of his past, a past Cody was not privy to.  
So when the Duchess of Mandalore sauntered into their lives, Cody had discovered two things about himself. One: he was not as good at fooling himself as he once thought. Two: judging by the painful chasm he could feel in his chest with every beat of his heart, he had already developed an entirely inappropriate desire to deepen his relationship with his general than approved by GAR regulations. And perhaps he had learned a third thing: that he had been woefully wrong, that what he had assumed was already a meaningful connection to his general had apparently only scratched the surface and the embarrassment and the hurt kept him from acknowledging this third thing, keeping it locked far in his chest.  
He had watched them from afar, not hearing a word said between them but the longing and plain adoration in his generals eyes had been enough to understand what was between them. Comparing himself, he supposed, he could've done without. Though, to Cody, it seemed impossible to ignore this true Mandalorian in front of him.  
Where he had been cloned from one, she had been born into it. No matter how much he believed and wished it to be so, he could never be a Mandalorian and the slight, fair woman with light hair and bright eyes and all the grace in the galaxy proved it. He had never been self-conscious before, what was the need? He had grown into adulthood surrounded by physically identical brothers, he was more familiar with his appearance than he supposed was the norm. So it came as a shock when he felt the urge to curse Jango for being broad and rough and about as inelegant as a bantha on ice-skates. Which was ridiculous, he decided.  
Cody was grateful he left his bucket on partially that it masked his interest in their, quite obviously, private discussion and desperately hoped it hid the harsh spike of jealousy and the consequent shame following it.  
On Kamino, the clones had been taught that to feel jealousy was to seek value above their station in life. Their purpose was to serve. The Republic, the Jedi, his General. To the Kaminoans, they weren't individual, didn't deserve to wish for personal satisfaction or happiness. Cody had come to realize, over the course of the war, that being individual, taking things for himself, had been one of the only reprieves from the cruelty of the war, but now seeing the Duchess relieve all the tension from the General's shoulders, drawing one of the softest, most carefree smiles from his lips, that maybe the Kaminoans were onto something.  
Cody knew the moment his General returned to his side, the tension would return and the soft smile would fall into a thin line. And so he would stand to the side and allow his General to enjoy this small respite in stress before Cody would inevitably return bringing with him this unwanted obligation. If the only place he could fill in his General's life was one alongside the burden and heartbreak and pain of war then so be it. He supposed he would take any place he could get, because while he was only a fraction of Kenobi's life, he was Cody's entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
